Crucifijo Negro
by Moon Pecomosa
Summary: Fic UA Cuando el amor y la venganza son tan grandes como la muerte, esta no será obstáculo para realizarlos.


**EL CRUCIFIJO NEGRO**

A sus dieciocho años, Terrence Graham estaba acostumbrado a una vida llena de libertinaje sin tener en ella alguna responsabilidad o preocupación. El Duque de Granchester había observado el particular comportamiento de su único hijo y por ende tomado la decisión de pactar un conveniente matrimonio con la estirpe Ardley pues a pesar de que había transcurrido más de una década desde la independencia de Escocia, ambas familias seguían teniendo una amigable relación, inclusive un año atrás su querida sobrina, Karen, había contraído nupcias con el joven heredero, William Albert, fortaleciendo con ello el lazo que les unía. Las hermanas de esté, Candice y Annie, destacaban por su impresionante hermosura pero el encanto de la rubia y su innata vivacidad, fueron los detonantes para que Richard Grandchester tomase la decisión definitiva. Sabía que su primogénito necesitaba estas dos poderosas cualidades para algún día ostentar el Ducado y así sin más demora estipulo los acuerdos necesarios para que la boda se realizase lo antes posible, el patriarca acepto con gusto pues creía que el británico sería un apropiado esposo para la joven.

Cuando Candy se enteró de dicha disposición opto por confiar en el buen sentido de su querido hermano y acatar su proceder obedientemente... Muy diferente sería la reacción por parte del castaño, que enfrentó a su padre con gran ferocidad pues no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su juerga juvenil, afortunadamente el ímpetu del hombre mayor se impuso ante a la rebeldía de su vástago que accedió con la firme convicción de no frenar sus diversiones, una de ellas era la aventura que sostenía con una atractiva cortesana.

La distinguida casa Marlow, poseía una elevada posición en la sociedad inglesa y pesé a no pertenecer a la nobleza eran bien apreciados por esta e inclusive muchos confiaban en que la belleza de Susana, hija menor de los Marlow, los llevaría a dicha posición. La gracia de la joven disimulaba sus malos sentimientos pues ante la modosa apariencia guardaba una gran avaricia, su meta no solo se basaba en conseguir un título aristócrata sino en el poseer a uno de los más codiciados herederos del reino anglosajón. No fue difícil que se fijase en ella y mucho menos que se convirtiesen en amantes, lo complicado fue simular una timidez inexistente con el único propósito de alimentar su interés. Cuando la invitación de las futuras nupcias le fue entregada su rostro palideció en sobremanera pero como toda británica, controlo sus emociones para pensar fríamente en la solución que daría a este pequeño inconveniente.

Era la noche en que conocería a su futura esposa y aun así no sentía ni la más mínima curiosidad, estaba seguro de que se trataba de una joven insulsa y sin mayor atractivo prueba de ello era el baile que se llevaría a cabo y que tenía como tema principal "Máscaras y Velos" los cuales caerían, al escuchar las doce campanadas, con el fin de revelar la verdadera personalidad de los invitados. Esta clase de eventos le permitía intimar con diferentes damas y en la mayoría de las ocasiones dichas "charlas" terminaban en su alcoba; las manecillas del reloj marcaban las nueve cuando vio a nueva conquista. Se aproximo a ella como un león se acerca a su presa, la cautela era primordial para el cortejo y por ello disfrutaba cada movimiento en este arte.

Lamentablemente toda táctica se derrumbo al oler su exquisita esencia a rosas y es que no era una fragancia cualquiera, que pudiese ser vendida en tienda, no, ese aroma emanaba de ella y se atrevía a pensar que vivía por ella... No había salido de su asombro cuando sus ojos se deslumbraron ante la luz de aquellas esmeraldas pero lo impactante fue su radiante sonrisa pues los carnosos labios invitaban a ser besados con infinita veneración.

* Mi lord... –Pronunció con una reverencia.

* Mi lady. –Respondió de igual forma. – ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

* Encantada. –Su esbelta cintura estaba rodeada por el varonil brazo, que ansioso la atraía aun más a su pecho con el único fin de sentir un poco más la calidez de ese bello ser.

* Es muy hermosa mi lady...

* Mi lord es muy gentil pero poco sutil al olvidar su posición de prometido. –Su juguetona risa provocó el movimiento de sus traviesas pecas que culminaron por cautivar al castaño.

* Si usted me lo pidiese sería suyo hoy mismo y por toda la eternidad.

* ¿Lo jura? –Pregunto coquetamente.

* Lo juro. –Sentenció.

Al paso de la velada la pareja compenetro como si se conociesen de siempre, acto que no paso desapercibido por los presentes, entre ellos la señorita Marlow que poco le falto para desmayarse cuando Candy descubrió su angelical rostro para confesar su identidad... Terry escucho con regocijo a su padre que le presentó formalmente a futura compañera, nunca imagino que se alegrase por una decisión de su progenitor pero ahora se atrevía a agradecerle por dicho proceder que le predecía una gran felicidad.

Annie, como la mayor parte de la familia Ardley, había viajado a Londres para ser partícipe de la ceremonia matrimonial pero su verdadero interés era conspirar para que tal suceso no se llevase a cabo o mejor dicho, para que la novia no fuese otra más que ella... Desde la infancia la rivalidad había hecho mella en su corazón y al transcurrir los años el sentimiento de envidia fue creciendo para volverse en odio el cual llego a su cumbre cuando se le anunció el decreto del Duque, una vez más Candy había sido la favorita.

¿Suerte o destino? No importaba, Susana Marlow sería su carta fundamental y jugaría con ella para ganar, lo había planeado casi al momento de conocerla, no necesito muchos detalles para percatarse de la relación que mantenía con Terrence y como buena manipuladora pronto persuadió a la inglesa, que sabía a la perfección el cometido de aquella platica.

El sol radiaba con todo su esplendor, era un estupendo día para los enamorados y bajo la sombra de un prospero árbol conversaban amenamente. El joven se hallaba recostado en el regazo de su amada mientras que su larga cabellera era acariciada por las suaves manos de ésta, nunca imaginó que la felicidad se encontrará en cosas tan simples como esa.

* Terry...

* ¿Sí? –Decía al morder una jugosa manzana.

* Tengo algo para ti.

* Así que tampoco puedes esperar a mañana. –El pícaro tono encajaba con su peculiar guiño.

* ¡Terry!

* ¿Vas a decirme que no ansias ese momento?

* Pues yo... sí. –Declaró al tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían. –Pero no es eso...

* ¿Entonces qué es?

* El clan Ardley tiene por costumbre ofrecer un regalo de bodas, antes de que esta se lleve a cabo...

* ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

* ¡Oh, no! No estás entendiéndome. Yo... me harías muy feliz si aceptarás esto... –La ojiverde sacó de su bolso un hermoso pero inusual crucifijo pues estaba hecho de oro negro. –Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones... es una reliquia invaluable.

* El oro negro es muy codiciado.

* No, el dinero no es a lo que me refiero... Mi abuela decía que quién portase este crucifijo moriría feliz y pleno.

* ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es lindo.

* ¡Grosero! –Un mohín se dibujo en su rostro al creer que estaba rechazando su presente y este pensamiento se amplío al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas.

* Quita ese puchero que las pecas se te notan más.

* Pues a mí me gustan.

* No tanto como a mí... –Después de una tierna caricia en al frente, la joven olvido la riña.

* Candy... será un honor aceptarlo.

* ¿Lo dices de verdad?

* Sí ¿quién rechazaría un presente como este? –Sus labios fueron acercándose inevitablemente para unirse en un beso lleno de amor... –Te amo pecosa.

* Y yo a ti...

La furia por no ser la elegida fue sustituida por el ruego a no ser rechazada, era una mujer que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, en su infancia había sido así y ahora en su adolescencia, y con armas tan valiosas como las que poseía, todo aquel que la conociese se sometía a sus mandatos, obviamente él no era como los demás.

* ¡No puedes dejarme! –Pronunciaba coléricamente después de haber perdido todo el temple.

* Por supuesto que puedo... Por Dios, Susana, no dramatices esto nunca fue formal.

* Pero yo creí que te casarías conmigo.

* Desde el inicio ambos estábamos consientes de que eso era intrascendente.

* Te entregue mi castidad. –Bramo al tiempo que unas tenues lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes. –Ahora nadie me desposara.

* Puedes usar la misma artimaña que usaste conmigo.

* No... No sé a qué te refieres. –Caminaba nerviosamente para que no pudiese observar la falsedad que se refleja en su rostro.

* No soy ningún idiota, sé bien que no eras doncella cuando estuvimos por primera vez. Puedes simular la sangre pero... basta decir que no fui el primero y es más dudo que pudiese ser el tercero. –La sonora carcajada encendió por completo la rabia de la chica.

* Te juro que te arrepentirás por tu desprecio.

* Amenaza todo lo que quieras. No te tengo miedo. –Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la estancia.

* Pues deberías. –Pensó maquiavélicamente.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una ilusión, pues creía imposible que esa belleza fuera meramente terrenal y aun más que en ese preciso momento estuviese aceptándolo como esposo. La vida empezaba a sonreírle plenamente pues ahí ante Dios los habían declarado marido y mujer, nada ni nadie podría separarlos ni la misma muerte lograría tal cometido. Aun no salían de la catedral cuando un sin fin de personas se aglomeraban para felicitarlos... El rojo carmesí manchaba su blanco vestido pero era su alma a la que verdaderamente mancillaba, veía extinguir la luz de sus verdiazules ojos sin poder evitarlo. La muerte si que era sarcástica, al estar en sus brazos sentía la mayor dicha pero el saber que ese sería la última gota de felicidad, le provocaba un infinito desprecio hacia la causante de su infortunio... Una caricia en su mejilla y un delicado beso fue su despedida, los lastimeros sollozos de la rubia desgarraron el corazón de los presentes que ante el trágico e inesperado evento no salían de su asombro pues era incierto ver como el castaño había sido apuñalado en la presencia de cientos de personas sin que una de ellas se percatará de la cara de su asesino.

Una delicada figura se alejaba discretamente del lugar mientras que una cruel sonrisa se dibuja en los suaves labios de una pelinegra, por fin la justicia había estado de su lado y su regocijo era mayor porque nadie sospechaba de su participación en este suceso, todo había salido a la perfección... El duque se acerco al cuerpo inerte de su primogénito y al sostenerlo vio el siniestro puñal que le diera fin, con suma discreción guardo el funesto objeto de plata para envolverlo en un pañuelo al tanto que una lágrima recorría su mejilla, la impotencia que mermaba su alma lo enfurecía al mismo tiempo, pero como todo buen inglés recuperó la compostura para preparar el cortejo fúnebre.

* Charles... Lleva a hijo al castillo, recibirá los honores que merece. –Ordeno a su mozo mientras le entregaba en brazos al joven.

Candy lloraba desconsoladamente y aunque Albert trataba de aminorar su dolor este parecía incrementar al verse alejada de él, sentía como su ser dejaba de existir, como el mundo parecía más sobrio ya nada tenía sentido... Susana no había terminado con una vida sino con dos.

Era cierto que todos los funerales eran tristes y amargos pero este en verdad sobrepasaba cualquier pena, las campanas anunciaban el fin de la ceremonia el féretro salió en hombros de sus allegados y seguido de la rubia que era cariñosamente escoltada por su suegro. Estaba muerta en vida, era una sombra vagabunda que veía como la tierra devoraba a su amado, lo despidió con un suave beso en los pálidos labios para después acomodar el crucifijo que con tanto amor le había regalado. Lentamente los conocidos fueron retirándose, quedando solo los familiares que dieron el último adiós al apuesto inglés, su atención se posaba en el sufrimiento de la pecosa así que ninguno percibió el lamento que provenía del ataúd de caoba.

_Años Después..._

Los dóciles pasos se deslizaban escalón tras escalón, nadie se percato de su presencia solo el mayordomo reparó en la fina vestimenta ataviada de negro... La música relajaba sus músculos mientras su atención se posaba en las doncellas de aquella velada, tal vez esta sería la noche en que encontraría lo que tanto buscaba para dar fin a ese tormento... Su curiosidad es atraída por una linda joven quien inminentemente es cautivada por aquella enigmática mirada, sin pretenderlo se acercó a él y sin pensarlo consintió a sus placeres.

Nunca supo en que momento había accedido a estar en esa habitación y menos aun cuando sus ropas cayeron al suelo, lo único que recordaba era que había sido de él, no fue tierno ni delicado, tal vez en eso estaba su encanto. Sus senos habían sido mordisqueados con rudeza y las embestidas fueron arremetidas salvajemente hasta llegar al éxtasis, al abrir sus traslucidos ojos desilusionó a su amante pues aunque estos eran verdes no asemejaban a aquellos que recordaba.

* Que hermoso crucifijo. –Pronunció embriagada de pasión, erró en tocarlo... Su pequeña mano fue atrapada por otra de gran fuerza, provocando que le viese directamente en ese mar que eran sus ojos, se ahogaba en ellos sin poder evitarlo y tras un desgarrador grito desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche.

Un mal presentimiento rondaba en el castillo, el personal de servicio abría con premura cada habitación; el temor era generalizado, este podría ser el séptimo e infausto acontecimiento. La mucama fue quien encontró a la chica, desnuda y ensimismada, su corazón latía con normalidad pero su mente estaba ausente de cualquier realidad.

* El crucifijo... el crucifijo... –Era todo lo que podía pronunciar.

Momentos después la familia presenciaba la escena, el cuerpo fue cubierto por una sábana blanca y llevado a un albergue donde se hallaban las demás víctimas, todas y cada una de ellas con la falta de lucidez continuamente pronunciaban "crucifijo" No existía respuesta médica para tal padecimiento pues las siete chicas, de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, mostraban la vitalidad correspondiente a su edad, sin embargo al ser minuciosamente examinadas fue comprobado que no existía reflejo algún en aquellos cuerpos, era un vacío total... La noticia se había esparcido por todo Londres, su sospecha había crecido desde el extravío de aquel objeto y por ello el Duque de Grandchester encomendó a una persona, de plena confianza, indagar en estos hechos pues estaba seguro que eso lo llevaría hacia el homicida de su hijo.

Susana Marlow contraría nupcias con el Conde Wentworth y que mejor forma de celebrar su compromiso que con una fiesta de mascaras, obviamente la sociedad inglesa estaría presente. A pesar de su futuro enlace, sus costumbres no habían cambiado en lo absoluto así que confiando en la veracidad del disfraz coqueteó con él y al verse correspondida propuso un paseo por el inmenso jardín.

Sabía que no tenía sus verdes esmeraldas pero algo en ella lo atraía inexplicablemente, miles de recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cabeza. La veía en su lecho hermosamente desnuda, sus piernas rodeando su cadera y aquel aroma que tanto le agradaba provenía de ella, se volteo a sonreírle, era una sonrisa cínica... como esa que le quitara la vida. La mente aclaro su memoria, ahora pagaría su crimen.

* Susana ¿verdad?

* Mi lord olvida que no podemos revelar nuestros nombres. –Decía al caminar por ladera, internamente saboreaba la nueva aventura.

* Es increíble que una belleza como usted tenga las manos manchadas de sangre. –La delineada boca se abrió ante tal verdad pero cuando su acompañante se deshizo de su antifaz, sus ojos parecieron salir de sus orbitas.

* ¡Terry! Pero yo...

* ¿Me mataste? Sí, de eso no hay duda y eh venido a cobrar venganza.

* Yo no fui... yo no lo quería hacer. –Rápidamente el temor invadió su ser.

* ¡No te creo!

* Lo juro. –Empezaba a sudar en frío al tiempo que su razón le decía que él no podía estar ahí. –Fue Anee... ella lo planeo.

* ¿Qué ganaría con mi muerte?

* No lo sé... no lo sé –Pronunciaba despavorida. –Pero te juro que ella es la culpable. –Sus manos rodeaban coléricamente el blanco cuello de la chica, su vida se iba consumiendo como una vela... Pero no, no la mataría eso sería muy fácil.

Los invitados quedaron horrorizados al verla, su hermoso rostro había sido desfigurado con una daga de plata, le preguntaron por su atacante e histéricamente pronuncio el nombre del fallecido Terrence Grandchester. Desquiciada, así la habían declarado, el resto de sus días los pasaría en un asilo siquiátrico contando la misma trastornada historia.

Una brisa apacible se llevó los rastros de la niebla nocturna, sonreía plenamente pues ahora nadie la inquietaría. Era gracioso como había salido todo a su favor, él muerto, Susana demente y su querida hermana en el convento... La doncella atareada le arreglaba su negra cabellera pero un llamado las sobresalto, se trataba del mayordomo que le entregaba un sobre pulcramente sellado, exigió que se le dejará a solas. No reconocía la letra pero sí el remitente, se le había citado esa misma noche en el castillo Grandchester, después de todo si sería Duquesa.

Las campanadas anunciaban las nueve de la noche, una desconcertada damisela la guiaba a la biblioteca después de comunicarle la ausencia del Duque, probablemente no sé había enterado de su llegada y de la invitación que le había extendido a la pelinegra, por ello la conducía al lugar predilecto de su señor. Llevaba un cuarto de hora en su espera, estaba sola en esa inmensa habitación que de cierto modo le inspiraba temor; de pronto se percato en la figura que la veía desde el balcón, se trataba de la silueta de un hombre que sigilosamente se fue acercando, la tenue luz del candelabro revelo su identidad dejándola aterrada.

* Tú... tú estás muerto...

* Sí... y en gran parte gracias a ti. –Sentenció.

* No... Esto no puede estar pasando. –Caminaba nerviosamente en la estancia.

* Veme, esto si puede ser.

* No... yo estuve presente en tu entierro.

* Lo sé y también sé que planeaste mi fin. –Dijo con gran temple en su voz.

* ¡Te lo merecías!

* Eres una maldita.

* El único maldito aquí eres tú, tú y solo tú... Soy mucho más hermosa que ella, debiste escogerme a mí, solo a mí. –Gritaba deliberadamente.

* Eres como un árbol de una lejana colina, se percibe hermoso pero al acercarte a él te das cuenta que está infestado de gusanos.

Su ego había sido reducido a cenizas no así el miedo que se levantaba como llamarada, de pronto estos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por el gozo, por increíble que resultara estaba siendo besada como nunca antes... La respiración se entrecortó cuando fue recostada en el diván, su instintiva mano fue desabrochando la negra camisa para sentir la piel de aquel pecho pero en vez de esté toco un hermoso crucifijo, sus centellantes ojos azules se perdieron en el abismo de aquellos verdiazules.

No se le permitió salir cuando su hermana cayese extrañamente enferma pero en esta ocasión se le concedió el permiso tras la insistencia del Duque pues ofrecería una cena para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario luctuoso de Terry. Los invitados no sobrepasaban a las treinta personas, entre ellas Albert y Karen Ardley quienes se alegraron inmensamente de ver a la rubia.

* Nos gustó verte.

* Es desconcertante estar una vez más en el mundo exterior. –Decía con una cálida sonrisa.

A pesar de que no se trataba de otra fiesta de disfraces, se encontraba más confundido, su olfato percibía esa magnífica esencia de rosas y aun así no veía a la dueña de este elixir pero una pequeña carcajada le revelo a su verdadero amor, que distinta a la imagen que recordaba.

Un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, su corazón latía aceleradamente como aquella noche en que le conociera... Las imágenes de esos gloriosos días revivieron su añoranza y sin poder contener las lágrimas se disculpó ante los presentes, momentos después se encontraba en una elegante recámara.

El cansancio la había vencido y como en tantos otros sueños, Terry estaba presente pero esta vez era diferente, sentía plenamente sus labios sobre los suyos... Su perturbada mente jugaba con su pena pues hoy como nunca sentía que él estaba presente; poco a poco la sensación fue incrementando hasta sacarla de su letargo mientras que unos nerviosos dedos se deslizaban por su camisón.

* Terry... –Pronunció roncamente.

* Sí... si mí amada pecosa... soy yo.

Se abalanzo a su cuello sin dar crédito a lo que veía, era él, él quien la besaba con impaciente ternura, no sé podía tratar de una alucinación, no cuando sentía su calidez recorrer su ser... Sus sollozos fueron acallados entre las suaves caricias, los votos fueron olvidados para entregarse al amor frustrado.

Acaricio las torneadas piernas hasta subir por los firmes muslos, pronto su mano rozó el intacto capullo, no hubo pudor ni timidez, al contrarió ansiaba corresponder de la misma forma... Se deshicieron de las nefastas ropas que impedían su contacto, piel con piel saboreaban la pasión; se separó de ella para contemplar su belleza en todo su magnificencia, pronto sus labios fueron atraídos por las cumbres de sus senos y ante las exquisitas sensaciones el castaño irrumpió en el templo de su amada, permitió que el virginal cuerpo se acostumbrara al intruso y que el dolor se desvaneciera ante el placer. El movimiento debajo de él lo invitó a comenzar el delicado vaivén, la excitación se desbordó cuando la rubia entrelazo sus piernas para profundizar las sincronizadas embestidas, eran un solo, que entre gemidos y murmullos anunciaban el evocado nirvana... El vientre de la ojiverde emanaba el cálido semen de Terry, quien se hallaba recostado en su pecho.

El latido de su corazón confortaba su alma, sabía que tenía que irse pues no pertenecía a ese mundo... Gracias al crucifijo había regresado para morir plenamente feliz, tal y como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Los envidiosos rayos del sol la despertaron, inquieta busco a su lado a su joven amante pero en su lugar encontró el hermoso crucifijo negro que había cumplido con su cometido.

Poco después las jóvenes víctimas salieron de su trance sin recordar absolutamente nada, entre ellas se encontraba Anee quien se casaría siete veces y siete veces enviudaría, todas y cada una de ellas antes de salir de la iglesia, nunca conocería el arte del amar.

Sus energías iban disminuyendo, lo único que la alentaba era saber que estaba por ser madre... Todo esfuerzo le fue retribuido al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño y al verlo, su ser se colmo de dicha, era varón y era idéntico a su padre, con su último aliento lo entrego a su querido hermano.

* Darle este crucifijo... Y decirle que con él su felicidad está asegurada.

* Así lo hare. –Pronunció el rubio.

* Júrame que lo querrás como tuyo.

* Te lo juro Candy... –Decía Karen entre sollozos.

* No te preocupes de nada pequeña, ve con mi hijo... Él te espera en la eternidad. –El Duque había sido participe de aquel encuentro pues desde tiempo atrás se había enterado de la verdad tras la reliquia.

Sus ojos brillaron por última vez pero su sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente cuando su alma se reunió con él...


End file.
